


Старые Ключи

by MaShShka



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Established Relationship, M/M, Whipping
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-16 18:05:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2279517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaShShka/pseuds/MaShShka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Вопреки мнению леди Дастин, Русе Болтону есть что вспомнить долгим вечером у камина.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Старые Ключи

**Author's Note:**

> Публикация на других ресурсах:  
> Где угодно, согласовав с автором.
> 
> Примечания автора:  
> Рейтинг присвоен за SM-практику, NC как таковая почти отсутствует.

\- К вам леди Дастин, милорд.

В зале по-прежнему царило молчание, и слуга растерялся. Он еще некоторое время постоял, скользя взглядом по коврам на темных стенах, переступил с ноги на ногу, ожидая приказа: впустить? Попросить подождать? Юноша подумал, что, должно быть, лорд Болтон задремал, раз не отвечает, и расслабился. Он побаивался этого человека после того, как увидел на виселице своего предшественника, и показалось добрым знаком, что милорд не услышал его слов. Он уже подумывал выйти и тихо прикрыть за собою дверь, но тут леди Болтон сначала чуть слышно, а затем звонко и неподдельно весело засмеялась, глядя на лицо мужа, сидящего напротив в неглубоком кресле спиной к входу. Ее подбородки тряслись, щеки стали пунцовыми.

\- Он еще здесь? – Русе перегнулся через подлокотник и обернулся. Слуге показалось, что на него опрокинули ведро ледяной воды.

\- М-милорд, леди Дастин…

Лорд Болтон вернулся на место, вновь ничего не ответив, но по виду Уолды было заметно, что она прочла на лице мужа все, что тот хотел бы сказать, и это заставило ее снова захихикать. Юноше стало не по себе, а эти двое, кажется, очень веселились. Уолда прикрыла рот, блеснув массивными кольцами, она смотрела на мужа с нежностью, любовно держа его за запястье. Удивительная пара. Однако, как быть с леди Дастин? В третий раз слуга не решался объявить о ее визите. Он с мольбой смотрел на Уолду, пока та, наконец, успокоившись, с добродушной улыбкой не кивнула ему.

Леди Барбри Дастин неслышно вошла в зал и склонилась в приветствии. Уолда, выражая удовольствие всем своим видом, двинулась навстречу, обхватила женщину за плечи и расцеловала, как давнюю подругу. Навстречу каминному теплу поднялся сам Русе Болтон, тонкий, словно собственная отброшенная на стену тень.

Уолда кудахтала, как наседка, суетилась, шурша юбками, пока, наконец, не убедилась, что гостья со всеми удобствами устроилась в кресле возле ее мужа. Затем успокоилась лишь на несколько минут, после чего, снова оживившись, засобиралась, - толстая, румяная и шумная.

Леди Дастин следила за непроницаемым лицом Русе Болтона, лишь из вежливости повернувшегося проводить жену взглядом. Некоторое время потом они сидели молча. В камине чуть слышно трещал огонь: оказалось невозможным даже для покоев лорда отыскать полностью сухие дрова. В тускло освещенном зале, казалось, жизнь застыла, стоило Толстой Уолде из Близнецов покинуть его.

\- Хороша? – леди Дастин расслышала лишь последний слог и догадалась о вопросе по едва заметной улыбке, проступившей на губах Русе.

\- Вот уже в который раз восхищаюсь вашим нежданно удачным союзом.  
Женщина взяла с принесенного пажом подноса кубок подогретого вина, лорд Болтон поставил свой, опустевший, и откинулся назад.

\- Недавно понесла ребенка. Она считала при мне, но я задумался о другом.

\- О Баратеоне?

\- Да. Я получил письмо от нашего рыжего мейстера: Станнис доедает последних лошадей.

Они помолчали. За высокими узкими окнами вечер с самого обеда походил на ночь. Глухо, будто издалека, тянула одну единственную ноту пурга.

\- Ты задумчива сегодня, - голос Русе звучал совершенно бесцветно. Леди Дастин видела, что его веки прикрыты, а лицо расслаблено. 

\- Я была в крипте, - ответила она после паузы, в случае Болтона служившей всеми дополнительными вопросами. – Мальчишка твоего бастарда проводил меня. Кто-то был там до нас и забрал несколько мечей из рук статуй. 

\- Мародеры из числа северян или одичалых. Не стоит опасаться. Впрочем, тебя ведь беспокоит не это.

Леди Дастин смотрела в огонь. Языки пламени переплетались за решеткой, растворялись друг в друге и гибли в черных рытвинах поленьев.

\- У Брандона тоже нет меча. Он бы не потерпел этого. Ты знаешь нашу историю…

\- Не однажды слышал ее от тебя.

Она снова бросила взгляд на его лицо, бледное и гладкое, словно у каменного изваяния, случайно оказавшегося вне крипты. Там ему и было бы самое место, в тишине, при подходящей температуре и полном отсутствии каких-либо настоящих чувств. Там движение создаст лишь какой-нибудь земляной жук, слепой и вялый, если выживет в зиму. И если откроются эти белесые, тоже будто незрячие, глаза, то нечему будет проявиться в них: ни тревоге, ни радости от случайного воспоминания. Что вспомнить человеку, который смотрел так, сколько она его знала?

==

Впереди между желтых и серых камней крошечными темными пятнами прорастает трава, листы острые, сильные. Это живая дорога. А на юге, за пределами Вестероса, огромные площади земли прорезают широкие твердые тракты, еще драконами превращенные в сплошную линию камня. Изредка поперек них, взобравшись на крутую насыпь, проходили стада давно вымерших рогатых коней. Животные были так энергичны и мощны, что пересекали дорогу в один прыжок, второго хватало для спуска. 

Их потомки не так норовисты, но и в них слишком много бесстрашной силы, чтобы послушно нести своих седоков. Крепкие, нетерпеливые, скорее подходят для турниров, а не для задумчивых прогулок. Точно так же, как люди, каждому – свое. Впрочем, и среди северян есть те, кто не упустит случая обнажить свою доблесть на ристалище. Они, как те громадные кони, всегда на виду, слишком шумные, бойкие. Их глаза горят неудержимой страстью, - они стремительны и в горе, и в триумфе, неразборчивы в плодах дел своих, слишком мощны, чтобы оглядываться. Они готовы терпеть боль и познавать границы собственной выносливости, расширяя их с каждым шагом.

В темных волосах едущей чуть впереди женщины, блестящих, словно слюда, на солнце ложной весны, теряются желтые ленты. Много лент, от прозрачных до золотых. Конь осторожно обходит полные воды канавы, оскальзываясь, покачивая головой. Неторопливый, как мысли об этой женщине и сыне в Долине, о посевах, которые пострадают при возвращении ночных заморозков, о крестьянах, не оставивших ни одной свободной виселицы в Дредфорте, о Старках и турнире, на который те едут почти полным составом.

Вечером вода болезненно обжигает кожу, и молодой лорд Болтон с раздражением просит влить в ванну кувшин, принесенный с улицы. Леди Ариса сидит за вышиванием, пока свеча у ее постели не гаснет, задымив. Потом пускает его под свое одеяло и терпит, не издавая ни звука. Все ее дети умирают, не дожив и до года, потому что в ней самой нет жизни, лишь гармоничный покой, терпение и учтивое согласие на все, что взбрело бы ему в голову. Если бы выжил их совместный первенец, сейчас он был бы уже достаточно взрослым для поездки в Винтерфелл. Стоило бы обязательно взять его с собой, он стал бы оруженосцем Бенджена. Леди Ариса дышит почти неслышно, пытается заснуть, не смея подтянуть отброшенное им одеяло и прикрыться. Он едет один.

И уже на Королевском тракте встречает лорда Рикарда, Брандона и леди Лианну. Та кутается в мех и улыбается ему. От этой улыбки у Русе Болтона сводит скулы. Вот она, будущая королева красоты и любви Харренхоллского турнира, южане оценят эту северную розу, с такой заботой выращенную отцом и братьями, невесту Штормового Предела и его нелюдимых лордов. Безрассудное честолюбие Старков возликовало при этой помолвке. Когда Брандон со своей нахальной улыбкой привез новость домой, в Винтерфелле пировали еще неделю. Едва ли девица стоит таких почестей.

Рикард Старк кивает в холодном приветствии, его черные спутанные волосы кажутся грязными. Брандон на долговязом пегом жеребце чуть отстает от остальных, чтобы протянуть руку. Благородная снисходительность.

\- Лорд Старк прибудет через два месяца, если не изменится погода, - его голос ниже и громче, чем у большинства людей, которых Русе знает. – Мой брат примет вас, он будет рад.

\- Я сожалею, что не имею чести сопроводить вас, милорд, - Болтон почтительно склоняет голову.

\- Пустяки, вы немного потеряете, - он причмокивает и натягивает поводья нетерпеливого коня. – Займитесь заботами о посевах, успокойте крестьян. Голодное время после долгой зимы, лорд Болтон, - не лучшая пора для праздников.

Он измеряет отцовского знаменосца взглядом. Русе следит за этими смелыми, широко посаженными глазами, такими же круглыми и дерзкими, как у жеребца под его седлом. Животное сердито трясет головой, не желая становиться рядом с неподвижным дредфортским конем.

\- Что-то передать вашему сыну, если увижу?

\- Пусть продолжает нести свою службу, не отвлекаясь. Передайте лорду Редфорту мою признательность.

Теплое весеннее солнце светит над Королевским трактом, по которому медленно тянутся вдаль, на юг, немногочисленные обозы и люди. Брандон подъезжает ближе, и его открытое лицо с острыми чертами, сетью морщинок у губ и в уголках глаз, с играющей в бороде улыбкой кажется чересчур веселым. Впрочем, это не трогает. 

\- К концу дня мы будем у Старых Ключей. Там постоялый двор, лорд Старк решил остановиться под его крышей. К западу в получасе езды есть другой, поменьше.

Болтон сознательно медлит, потом уточняет:

\- Милорд чувствует вину за то, что так надолго покидает Север?

\- Ты успеешь как раз к полуночи, если не просидишь у брата до темноты. – Брандон тянет на себя повод, разворачивая лошадь. – Мы сможем попрощаться?

\- Возможно.

На обратном пути конь идет мелкой рысью, двигаясь не слишком быстро. Путник заходит под крышу, мокрый до нитки. Свет из распахнутой двери рассеивается в воздухе, плотном от тяжелых капель дождя и тумана. Ступени скрипят, словно стонут. 

В комнате только стол, - поверхность бурая, матовая от застарелых жира и грязи, - пара низких стульев-колод, в углу кровать. За единственным окном давно ночь, черная и ветреная. Брандон встречает его у порога. Он высок, а теперь, стоя перед Русе Болтоном, заметно сутулится. Значит, началось. Значит, сегодня так.

\- Я намерен закончить до рассвета, не собираюсь потом провести весь день в седле, - голос Русе звучит тихо и холодно. Так и должно быть, Брандон должен прислушиваться, чтобы внимать. Его круглые умные глаза чуть прищурены:

\- Как ты скажешь. Три часа, вот свеча.

\- Что ты взял с собой?

\- Я все оставил в Винтерфелле. 

\- Еще бы, зачем тебе в Харренхолле твое тряпье.

И веревки зачем, и тяжелый скипетр, и трензель на манер лошадиного. Не пригодится, пока Брандон будет на юге, пока будет Старком так далеко от своего истинного предназначения. Все, что находится в их общем владении, останется запертым ждать его возвращения. Там, в шуме ярмарки, в блеске турнирных доспехов, тот, кто сейчас стоит перед лордом Болтоном, будет оставлен без своей истинно желанной амуниции. И без многого другого, ища подручные средства.

\- Это яблоня? – Русе забирает у Брандона длинный жесткий прут, гладкий по всей длине. Меряет толщину, приставляя собственный бледный мизинец. – Ранний побег, ты видишь, что он не достаточно тверд. Ты не готов.

Брандон торопливо стягивает через голову рубашку, и это вызывает приятные мысли: он не может ответить, не глядя в лицо. Не смеет и не стремится, он спешит. Глаза Старка из Винтерфелла блестят, но не с обычной развязной дерзостью, а по-особому. Блестят и облизанные губы.

\- Ты же знаешь, как нужно. Я доверяю тебе.

Еще бы. Русе дотрагивается до его щеки: она теплая и шершавая, под кожей чувствуется напряженная мышца. Но это не улыбка. Старк из Винтерфелла будет сегодня рыдать здесь, в этой забытой Богами комнате под крышей из глины. Всего лишь для того, чтобы вспомнить, кто он такой: истерик, избалованный наследник, отцовский сынишка, импульсивный и беспечный юноша. Воображает, что выбьет из седла принца. Пусть сначала застелет одеялом низкое ложе и растянется на животе. 

Болтон присаживается на край. Оценивает. Губы плотно сжаты, Брандону не должно быть очевидно, что он доволен. Тем более что это не совсем так. Он кладет ладонь на чужое обнаженное бедро, предупредив:

\- Не смей дергаться.

У Брандона колоссальное самообладание в таких случаях, когда приходится обходиться без веревок; он знает, как важно держать одну позу, знает о внимательном наблюдении за его ногами и спиной. Он боялся ошибиться, судя по одному из пьяных признаний, но нашел идеал: того, кто смотрит и видит, никогда не пуская процесс на самотек. Он боится и сейчас, но не страхом, а желанием. Если Русе позволит, он скажет, чего ему хотелось бы сегодня. Прошепчет еле слышно, как никогда не шептал бы шумный Старк из Винтерфелла.

Русе чувствует холод в кончиках собственных пальцев, так всегда проявляется предвкушение особых прикосновений к разгоряченному телу. Он слышит непроизнесенные слова, он не дает позволения просить. Его собственное обещание всегда звучит одинаково – действовать постепенно. Как при снятии кожи с человека, без внезапных движений. Брандону потом долго ехать в седле, он должен вспоминать сладость порки, а не грубость ее. 

Ладонь скользит по спине лежащего мужчины, осторожно прощупывая и разминая напряженные мышцы ягодиц, ног. Только здесь и стоит побыть мягким, ведь и Болтон нашел этого человека недавно и неожиданно, открыв ему смысл настоящего доверия. Гибкие сильные пальцы отбивают такт их постепенному слиянию, после массажа – все сильнее и более точечно. Это подготовка к тому, что не позволит себе испытать Старк, но чего жаждет человек на пыльной кровати, - наслаждения болью.

Кончик трости обводит бугорки позвоночника, чуть касаясь, прорисовывая воображаемые контуры ребер, порхает, не задевая выступающих костей. Брандон Старк вернется из Харренхола еще более поджарым, диким. Болтон следит немигающим взглядом за его совершенной спиной, чуть хмурится, замечая рывки в дыхании. Ночь – время для чьего-то сна, ночь – время расслабиться, их ночь – время расслабить хватку волка и заставить его выть. Трость постукивает по коже спины и ягодиц то мягко, то резче, движения не ритмичны, чтобы не дать привыкнуть. Трость Болтона – его рука, одно – продолжение другого, и на конце целого лежит человек, не ожидающий ничего взамен себя.

Можно брать его всего, почти без запретов. Вторая рука вложена между ягодиц Брандона, они горячат кожу. Русе может ласкать его промежность и чувствовать, как напрягается у того низ живота. Он чуть раздвигает эти сильные ноги и смотрит.

Как продолжение плеча - трость, так холодная злость – спутник желания. Еще не время, у них впереди еще целая свеча. И если положить на десяток мягких, коротко жалящих ударов один более-менее крепкий, настоящий, - можно перестать чувствовать минуты, начать отмерять себя и партнера звуками рассекающего воздух яблоневого прута. Белые ягодицы вздрагивают, но лишь на миг. Кожа на них не натянута, и удар как укус – ранит, обжигая, толкая боль вглубь.

Русе просовывает руку под бедро Брандона и чувствует волну, бегущую вдоль всего тела от места удара. На коже одна розовая полоса ложится параллельно другой. Внутри себя каждое новое движение видится иначе, чем завершенное: каждая новая причиненная боль, вначале острая поверхностная, а затем глубинная мышечная, - это еще одно слово, сказанное наследнику Винтерфелла, будущему Хранителю Севера. «Милорд, Ваша светлость, Отец всемогущий», - прижатый к талии локоть и выброс руки вперед, в прямую линию. Чужое страдание - это ответ. Чуть придержать трость, уложенную на бедра, прижать к коже, не дать отскочить, - значит, разъединить боль, расколоть, продлить. Значит, растянуть этот диалог без титулов.

Четвертый удар приходится на нижнюю часть ягодиц, недалеко от промежности. Это движение выверено и всегда результативно. Брандон, закусивший тряпку, стонет. Русе кажется, что он смеется и рыдает, не в силах сдержать возбуждение, бедра слабо, но ритмично поднимаются и опускаются навстречу дразнящей руке. Трость похлопывает по верхней части бедер, чуть вывернутых, подставленных. Если когда-нибудь Болтонов обвинят в недостаточной преданности Старкам, Русе сможет вспомнить этот миг полного слияния, исключающего равноправие, когда каждое движение одного гулким эхом отдается в теле другого. И ни у одного из двоих больше нет сомнений в том, что теперь поиски окончены, по крайней мере, до следующего взмаха руки.

В голове ясно и светло, расслабиться – значит оказаться подавленным. А Болтон никогда не стоит так высоко, как в эти мгновения. Кончики пальцев теперь горячи, но важно не допускать дрожи. Это и есть власть, взращенная в страстной вседозволенности, воспитанная безоговорочным доверием. С пятым ударом, произведенным в полную силу, на лежащего сходит затмение. 

Шестой направлен поверх пяти красных линий, и на месте пересечений кожа бугрится темным. Русе Болтон только на миг прикрывает глаза, трость делает мягкие движения, порхая, целуя. Он опускает на спину Брандона ладонь и в течение нескольких мгновений задерживает ее на теплой коже, помеченной лишь старыми рубцами. Всего одно такое касание, - и Брандон отмщен.

Они раздевают друг друга полностью, трутся животами, беспорядочно скользят руками по телам. Ложась со Старком, Русе с силой переворачивает его на спину, и мысль о боли, которую тот, должно быть, испытает, молнией прошивает сознание. Они смотрят каждый в свою сторону, через плечо друг друга, Русе – не мигая уставившись в заплеванный пол, Брандон - устремив исступленный взгляд к потолку. И пальцы, у обоих всегда сильные, уверенные, ласкают возбужденную плоть, дождавшуюся своего часа. Переплетенные ноги сбивают одеяло. Здесь больше злости, нежели страсти, словно у лошадей, бьющих копытами, но не трогающихся с места. И дистанция теперь будет ценнее тем, чем крепче Болтон прижимает к себе своего сюзерена этой ночью: доверие втерлось в кожу, как масло, но не должно пачкать одежд.

После Брандон встает, чтобы задуть свечу, и, когда возвращается, его кожа несет с собой приятную прохладу. Это ночь перед долгой разлукой. Он рассказывает, что из Харренхолла сразу двинется в Риверран, на свадьбу с дочерью лорда Хостера Талли.

\- Сколько ей? – голос Русе Болтона звучит с абсолютным безразличием, скучая.

Четырнадцать, едва расцвела. Это для Брандона ничего не изменит. Сколько бы ни было женщин вокруг него, старший сын лорда Рикарда всегда знал, что ему нужно.

Черные крылья, черные вести. Но новость о восстании и созыве северных знамен приносит не птица, а гонец из Винтерфелла. Словно специально выбрали самого безобразного, лохматого и кривого. Палач плюется, засовывая руку в снятые с него сапоги.

Приведя мечи Дредфорта Старкам и стоя теперь перед одним из них, лорд Болтон не чувствует ничего, что оправдало бы внимательный долгий взгляд его бесцветных глаз на младшего из братьев. Но кончиков пальцев снова касается холод. Бенджен возмужал за полгода, у него кривые плечи и хриплый голос. Он теперь больше походит на Брандона. Однако когда летнее солнце вытравливает с полей последние бледные кровоцветы, Старые Боги слышат клятву еще одного молодого Дозорного.

В дредфортских подземельях распятый на косом кресте пленник с трудом открывает единственный опухший глаз, едва шевеля языком, просит воды. Человек в буром плаще стоит перед ним, не шевелясь и ничего не выражая на лице, таким его многие видят в последний раз. Страх пахнет еще хуже, чем натекшие под ноги нечистоты. Этот страх ощетинивает человека, пронзив его руки и грудь, пригвоздив его невидимыми кольями. Он торчит из груди, на самом виду, как стальной прут, который человек в плаще медленно вдавливает в тело умирающего. Страх уродует любого, кто имел неосторожность вздрогнуть; словно оспа, он рассыпает по лицу свои следы, заражая, распространяясь, травмируя. Прикованный к стене или подвешенный на крючьях, человек дает голос своему страху. Нож с короткой рукояткой, сбривая кожу слой за слоем, пока на полу ни появятся капли, дразнит, подбадривает: «Громче, громче, громче!». Тот, кто кричит, дает возможность слышать. Хоть что-то.

С каждым новым воплем, пронзительно звучащим в этих стенах, глубоко внутри начинает шевелиться давно заржавленный механизм. Как у дыбы, привезенной из Тироша, что отрывает человека от земли, выкручивая ему суставы. На Севере звон цепей никогда не смолкнет. Плеть свистит над спинами, сменяющими друг друга, точно так, как когда-то свистела над одной, готовой. Но пламя вспыхивает и угасает, не успев согреть старые угли. Это в Новом Гисе изобрели интересную поделку, маленькую металлическую коробку: если поставить ее на грудь пленнику и бросить искру, кислый огонь постепенно пробирается сквозь кожу и заживо пожирает изнутри. Доживет ли до нового утра безымянный страдалец, лишенный пальцев, глаз, подбородка, разума, - это решать Русе Болтону. Когда кожаный шнур, подобный тому, что удавил Брандона Старка, лежит в уверенных руках, всегда известно, где его конец. Ведь его больше никто не держит.

==

Лорд Болтон сощурился, снова увидев пламя. Леди Дастин покинула его. К счастью. Вверх в башню вела широкая лестница из нескольких пролетов, которая так нравилась Уолде. Отец ее отца, лорд Уолдер не раз говорил, что Фреи слывут долгожителями, потому что в Близнецах почти не строили винтовых подъемов.

В полумраке спальни блеснули ее глаза, пухленькая леди Болтон и не думала засыпать одна. Она приветливо откинула одеяло, как видно, уже давно устав ждать и успев замерзнуть. Винтерфелл – странный замок, он не подпустит к себе и, состоящий из безлюдных залов и запертых комнат, не оставит ей наследства. Хотя именно у нее, кажется, неплохо выходит искать ключи.


End file.
